The purpose of the Systems and Integrative Neurobiology (SAIN) Training Grant is to provide a coherent and diverse training program for students interested in the neuronal basis of perception and behavior. This training program is in its 20l year, and currently supports 11 students, although 12 slots were approved for funding. We are requesting an increase to 15 funded slots, based upon the increase in number of participating faculty and the increase in number of highly talented applicants in this area of biological research. Although administered through the Division of Biological Sciences, this program is run by faculty from additional departments on campus (Psychology, Physics, Cognitive Science), at the School of Medicine (Neurosciences, Psychiatry), at the Scripps Institution of Oceanography, the VA Medical Center, The Salk Institute, Scripps [unreadable] Research Institute and the Burnham Institute. The training faculty has considerable expertise in the anatomy, biochemistry, molecular biology, genetics, physiology, and modeling of systems of neurons. Most of the students funded by this grant are from Neurobiology, Computational Neurobiology, and the Neurosciences Graduate Programs. All three programs attract a very high caliber of graduate students. Previous graduates from this program have been very successful as academic and medical research scientists. The training program uses an array of graduate courses, seminars, journal clubs, laboratory rotations, and directed laboratory research experiences to prepare them for selecting a mentor and a research project. This training grant has been used to enhance the training program by supporting a seminar series by visiting neuroscientists selected by the students; by participating in an annual Neurosciences Retreat, for the trainees to present their research results and plans; and by having a yearly course, with lectures, readings, and discussions of a particular topic chosen by the trainees and directed by 3-5 faculty members. The training program emphasizes the development of research expertise in basic areas of modern integrative neurobiology, and the trainees are encouraged to develop broad interests in this rapidly growing field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]